Ian's Story
by Ian789
Summary: My first fanfic, which begins to introduce a long,long plotfanverse. Thanks to Nick Isaac Hedgehog, for editing.


The story of  
Ian  
  
It was the perfect night for the party of the city. The city was celebrating yet another victory by sonic the hedgehog and Tails(miles) Power. And after a fight with Dr. Eggman like they had just had they deserved to have this party.  
The party was awesome. There where stands along the side of the street that had things like toys, games, and food like hotdogs. Then, in the middle of the town, was a giant cartwheel. It towered a massive 50 ft. high. This in fact was the main attraction. Sonic and tails where currently waiting in line to get on the ride.  
"This wheel goes pretty fast, for how high it is." Tails said in a cute little way.  
"Well, it's nothing that I can't handle!" sonic commented as they stepped up to get on the ride. As they where buckling themselves in, the conductor of the ride walked up.  
He was wearing a hooded cloak over his face so that Sonic, nor Tails could see his face. "Well...You two got your tickets?" he said in a voice that was almost familiar to Sonic but he could not quite mach it to anyone.  
Tails started rummaging through his pockets. "I've got them somewhere around here" he stood up and grabbed into his back pocket. "Ah-ha! Here they are!" Tails handed the two tickets to the hooded character.  
The man grabbed the tickets and turned around without saying a word. Just as he turned around, Sonic thought that he had seen a glimpse of shinny green fur. But he wasn't entirely sure. Very suspicious.  
"I've never seen that guy around here before. Wonder who he is." Sonic said to Tails the minute the ride took them out of earshot of the conductor.  
Tails sighed, "Don't worry about it. Tonight is our night to enjoy ourselves. You need to loosen up."  
It was just as he finished his sentence, that the wheel stopped. They where at the very top. The view was spectacular. It was like being in the Tornado but they had stopped. Then they looked up at the sky. It was even better than looking down.  
"Am I hallucinating? Or is there a giant star headed right toward us?" Sonic said, disbelief in his voice.  
"Not unless I am too" Tails said almost stunned at what he saw. There was a flaming ball or red light heading straight for them. "You still think that I worry too much?" Sonic said hotly. "Lets get out of here!" Tails wined "O.K. But first, we need to get all of the people off of the Ferris wheel you take the left side and I'll take the right. All clear?"  
But before he could finish his sentence, Tails was off. Sonic wasn't far behind him. They went flying here and there taking people at random. It wasn't long before they got every one and where dropping them off in the outskirts of town. They looked back just in time to see the meter coming down on the Farris wheel. There was a rumble that shook the ground, and then it was over.  
Sonic turned around to face the crowd of people, "Is every one O.K.?" he asked in an emotionless voice.  
"Besides the fact that they got the hell scared out of them, their night being ruined, and almost being killed, I think that they are O.K" Tails said in a sarcastic voice. Then he stole a look toward where the meter had hit. The dust hadn't cleared yet but you could tell that it was going to be a mess anyway. That's when they heard a spine chilling roar. It was like something you would expect to hear in a Jurassic Park movie. "You think we should go check it out, Sonic?" Tails asked in a quivering voice. Sonic sighed, "I guess that we should, shouldn't we. Why can't we ever just have some time to hang around. Oh well. Let's go." But before he could even take one step, the hooded character from before stepped in their way. "You guys weren't thinking of leaving without me, where you...?" he said. "We don't even know who you are" Tails remarked as if the other man where out of his mind. "What, you don't recognize me?" and with that he pulled off his cloak and reviled himself. "I knew that you'd be here, nick. It sounds like we might need your help anyway." Sonic informed the fox. Nick is a green hedgehog with a weird, bracelet-like thing, and a chaos magic staff. Most of his power came from that. "I think that we should hurry because if that thing is as big as it sounds, than we are in trouble." Tails reminded the two. Without a word the trio was off they moved fast. There was debris all over. Sonic sped over it all jumping every now and then when he had to. Tails flew through it all with nick at his side creating a force field to blast through things with his staff. It was but thirty seconds till they got to the center of the town. The dust still hadn't settled all the way over here but it had settled enough to see. There was a great big crater where the fares wheel had been. It was at least fifty feet deep. About forty yards away from that was half of the Ferris wheel. The other half had just disintegrated on impact. But that wasn't the thing that caught the eye of the three. There right under the debris was a humongous flaming monster. It was dark, red, and had flames coming out all over its body. It looked like it had crawled out of the crater with the remainder of the Ferris wheel still entwined around its body. Nick raised his eyebrow and said, "Would every one here agree with me if I said that that wasn't a meteor that just fell from the sky?" And with that the monster gave another shrilling roar and his muscles just about doubled in size. The scrap metal that had been holding practically shattered and he gave another victorious roar when, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the three heroes. He turned to face them with murder in his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that he doesn't like us too much?" Nick asked sarcastically. But before anyone could say anything else, the beast charged. There was only enough time for nick to raise an energy shield. The beast hit the shield and bounced back smacking his head through the side of a building. "I know that hurt" Sonic said. Nick had a grim look on his face "If we take on another hit like that, I don't think that I can block it" "Well, we did something to it. Look at its head. I don't think I could still be conscious if that happened to me." The monster had a big gash in its head and it was gashing blood. "I've got this" Sonic said as he rolled up into a little spinning ball. He zoomed toward the monster at full speed. The monster jumped out of the way just before impact and sliced at sonic with its razor sharp claws only to miss by an inch. That inch was all the space that sonic needed. He stopped and bounced in the opposite direction landing on the monsters arm. He was spinning so fast that is sawed off the monsters arm. The monster screeched in pain. The sound was so unbearable that everyone had to cover their ears. Even Sonic had to come out of his spin to cover his ears. It was in that split second that the monster took action. It whacked Sonic so hard that he flew sixty yards into a brick wall. He slid down the wall unconscious, leaving a trail of blood where he had slid. Then the monster charged at Sonic at an insane speed directly toward the spot that sonic was lying. It was inches away when... "SONIC!" screamed Tails. He appeared up out of no were and slammed that Four (well three) legged creature right in the chin. It went flying and did a back flip landing on its back. But the creature quickly flipped back on to its legs and reared up onto its hind legs. Then it opened its mouth and drew in a large breath. Tails took this time to attack because it seemed as if the monster was finally getting tired. He flew at the Demon with the same intensity as before but he was not as lucky this time. As it turns out the monster had not been resting, he had been powering up. He shot a single fire ball the size of a car straight towards Tails. Tails was too far into his attack that he could not stop. Instead of connecting with a jaw as planned, he was consulted by an over sized fireball. The force sent him flying straight back and onto the ground near Sonic. He was also knocked out. His fur was smoking and he had bad burns on every inch of his body. "So, it looks like it's only me and you, big boy. You nearly killed my friends. You're going down!" and with that, he jumped up into the air and held his staff in front of him, almost like a sword. Then in midair, he started to spin it around and yelled, "CHAOS CANNON!!!" then every thing stopped, like a time freeze. Nick stalled in the air and was the only thing moving. He pointed the end of the staff down as the monster and a beam shot out. As the chaos beam shot down at the monster everything started to speed up again. The last thing the beast did before the beam hit was roar out something that sounded like "I will be back". When the beam hit it was all over. Nothing could have survived that. I don't care what you tell me. Then Nick came down, panting, trying to catch his breath. Then he went to where Sonic and Tails where lying. He taped them both lightly with his staff and they cane to. Sonic rubbed his head and said "Wow, where did he go? What happened?" "Did you get it, Nick?" Tails asked wile liking his wounds. "I killed it, but I don't see any sign that it was destroyed, besides the fact that it's no longer here" Sonic sighed "Well, that's good enough for me" then he got onto his feet and helped Tails to his. "Let's go see what we can find in the crater, there's bound to be something." Before they made it to the crater, something odd happened. Everything's color started to become distorted, and inverted, and everything looked fuzzy, like a broken television reception, excluding Nick. His hedgehog body started to become semi-transparent, becoming more and more distant as the moments went by. Then, everything stopped. There was a bright flash of light, and the hedgehog, Nick, was no longer there. Instead, a fox, with two tails, looking oddly like Tails, stood before them. His fur was red mostly over his body, except on his hands and tails, which were grey. "I'll explain this later", he said, with his bracelet hologram like device becoming more and more oddly shaped, something that was composed of blue-and-green hexagons, forming over his right hand wrist. "Chaos Cannon took a bit out of me. Now, as for the crater, I think I see something small moving. Let's go". So they headed toward the big hole in the ground. Sonic didn't see much until something caught his eye. "Hey, what's that? Over there." There was something at the very bottom of the pit. It was purple. "It's a baby. A boy to be exact. I think that it's a hedgehog" then the baby sneezed and turned into a fox. He sneezed again and turned back. "I take that back. He's a hedgefox. Hey Sonic, can we keep him? We can raise him to be a hero, like us." Tails said, a small gleam in his eyes. Sonic looked at the boy intently "I don't know what it is but I'm sensing something in this boy. O.K we will house and train this boy. But only until he can make it on his own" Then the three turn to head back to the rest of the towns people to inform them that they can go back to the town and start the repairs. Then they took the baby back home and started its training and its life as Ian the hedgefox.........  
End Of First Chapter 


End file.
